1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for transmitting an image and an image pickup apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a method for transmitting an image photographed by an image pickup apparatus and an image pickup apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a digital camera that stores digital photographs is widely distributed. The digital camera is very convenient since a user can check photos right after taking them and also store the photo data in the form of a computer file. Because of such convenience, digital cameras are very popular.
In addition, a user may share photos taken by the digital camera with many others by copying the photo files and transmitting them through e-mail. However, in order to send the photo files in the digital camera to others, a user must connect the digital camera to a computer, copy the photo files, and send them through e-mail or send a CD in which the photo files are recorded. Accordingly, a user may experience inconvenience of going through such complicated processes to send photos taken by the digital camera to others.
In addition, in order to receive photo files photographed by the digital camera from others, a user must connect the digital camera to a computer of the other people and copy the photo files from the computer. As such, the user may experience inconvenience of going through such complicated processes to receive photos taken by another's digital camera.
Furthermore, if a user wishes to find a photo where he or she appears, the user must check every stored photo one by one. As such, in order to find a photo where he or she appears, the user may experience inconvenience of identifying the list of stored photos, selecting a desired photo, and downloading or copying the selected photo.
A user wishes to find desired contents more easily. Therefore, a method for transmitting/receiving desired contents from others more easily using an image pickup apparatus is required.